1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of improving power efficiency and, particularly, to a method of improving memory power efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer motherboards include a number RAM memory slots or sockets. Depending on the purpose of the computer, the slots may be fully populated with RAM memory chips, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), or may not be fully populated. A voltage regulator down (VRD) is used to regulate the voltage to the memory slots down. Most VRDs are designed to perform efficiently when all the slots are populated. However, when the slots are not fully populated, the VRD wastes power.